narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
Maybe Maybe the first three(but not as Zanpakuto,I all ready have some) Knock yourself out,dude. GohanRULEZ 23:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Could you perhaps make an infobox like the ones on Narutopedia? I need one. Ten Tailed Fox 01:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ten Tailed Fox 01:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) thanz but no thanx. Srry but he takes help from no one ezcept an old friend. BTW my Character resembles Sasuke as you'll see soon enough sure in a bit title speaks Ryun's infobox I wanted to make it light blue. Ten Tailed Fox 02:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 02:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) T.T I tried to make a Sharingan via GIMP,but failed.It's on my Profile if you wanna see it... GohanRULEZ 03:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I sent a message to TTF already,I"m just waiting for a response. GohanRULEZ 03:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Draw? Did you draw that new Pic of Seireitou or did you find it? GohanRULEZ 07:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... I know this is asking alot,but...do you think your friend could draw one for me,cuz my drawing sucks...big time. GohanRULEZ 08:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and I made a new page.It's called Akatsuki no Kitsune. GohanRULEZ 08:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: About Ryun... Well think about it, Hikaru was Ryun's instructor, and longtime friend. And even though Seireitou is Ryun's friend, Ryun wants to teach him a lesson. I'd be no different if Sasuke had killed Kakashi. Naruto would still think of Sasuke as his friend, but he would still punish Sasuke. It's nothing against you or your character. I'm just doing what Ryun would do in the situation. Ten Tailed Fox 14:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Good idea? Maybe you shouldn't put a pair between Hinata...I mean, everyone's protesting about it. And, I think we should put a rule of not to marry, have a family under, etc. any original characters from the Naruto Series, and...marrying Tsunade was pretty cheap and awkward. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Well, as long you don't marry Hinata, I'm fine. But, it's just, that when you marry a person that's an original character from the Naruto Series, it just messes up the whole thing when the real series is going to manage up and make the character marry someone else (like a chance when Naruto marries Hinata). --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to say it, but it's like pairing an OC with a canon character. You just don't do it. Unless the character is unpopular and not already in a pairing... Cold hard steel 20:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I wasn't going all fanboy on you... that's my brother. Get pissed at him if you wanna yell. Cold hard steel 20:29, 12 January 2009 (UTC) >:-( I hope that peins opinion in the funny thing weren't the same as you. Cause haku could kick your ass a million times over and not even break a sweat bitch. and, in the *chuckles evily* occasion that he did express ur opinions, then... DAMN U TO THE BOWELS OF BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!--Haku711 14:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ...... Why? Narutokurosaki547 22:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Help! I just need somebody, Help! Not just anybody, Heeelp! Hey, I need help coming up with sufficient data for my bingo book and you're pretty knowledgable about the godmo- I mean higher powered characters on the sight, so how 'bout it? Here's the link, by the way: Guardians White Book. Cold hard steel 23:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Question Are sex and hot girls all you think about? Narutokurosaki547 01:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Huh I never expected to get an answer...Never mind then. Anyway, why Senna? You seem to misunderstand her character. She doesn't trust a lot of people since her parents were killed. She only trusts Hikaru. Narutokurosaki547 01:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ah...ok Might as well. I got nothing else to do, so why not? Narutokurosaki547 02:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm ready for the fight whenever you are, we can finish the training while we're brawling. Echo Uchiha 02:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Considering how back and forth this is, I don't really know. Echo Uchiha 02:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The Adventures of Haizo I want this tournament to finish already. I gots a great training ark that will be epic. First, Haizo goes to Dora.... You're not even listening, are you?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Dragon drive Fanon. You promised you would help me send an application for one. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) One more thing, You have any Ideas for a special, dragon related, kekkei genkai for Haizo?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) And could yu find some kekkei genkai pic possibillities? Thanks! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I think I misspelled possibillity.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Template Check it out and tell me if I did a good job. Template:Zanpakuto Ten Tailed Fox 18:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Crossover Pairing I need you to ask a few more people this question and get back to me: Do you think Axel(from Kingdom hearts 2) and Shizune would make a good couple? GohanRULEZ 20:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: CHECK THIS OUT! Dude, that was awesome!!! Ten Tailed Fox 22:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Time When well soon and first if you cant talk to all the user's that is taking part at the tournament about the change that would be great thankx! Young Piece 20:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Ashi It's only speculated by the general public. I will reveal soon that it is actually an unknown form of zanpakuto release. Don't worry. :) Ten Tailed Fox 20:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) That sounds great. Thank you. Ten Tailed Fox 20:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your Turn on the Naruto Omega RP. Narutokurosaki547 23:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yep Which is why Hikaru was in posession of the first, last, and only scroll teaching the powers of Holy Zenkai. Only he, you, and Byakko know how to perform this. Narutokurosaki547 03:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Answer 1. Yes, they both know Zenkai. I'm not trying to god-mod Hikaru, but he is really powerful. 2. Byakko learned Zenkai from a different Grand Kai, and Hikaru taught Byakko Holy Zenkai. Narutokurosaki547 03:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I put Zenkai as my property too? Narutokurosaki547 04:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) You rock man! Thanks! ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 04:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey... I'll be MIA from 4:30 PM Eastern Time on Friday, until somewhere around 8:00-10:00 PM Eastern Time on Sunday. I'm going on a retreat, so I won't have access to a computer. Sorry for the inconvenience, friend. Narutokurosaki547 04:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Good Idea for Hikaru's Armor. I think I'll have it as gold and purple. It's a good combination. Narutokurosaki547 15:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oh come on... Oh come on...I hate multi-tasking. I might as well wait for the Shinobi World Tournament be done. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 14:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) O....K... Were u yellin at him or me?--Darknesslover5000 19:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC)